Back to the Past
by April-M
Summary: April and July Merriwether always thought they had the perfect lives. But were they too perfect? Because a discovery will now change the way they think... and live for the rest of their lives. And if they're not careful, it could cost them theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Two young girls walked into their common room and looked into their father's face in the fire. They were told to get to the edge of the Forbidden Forest immediately and would get their instructions from there.

The two girls were frightened now as they descended the stairs and rushed to do as their father told them. They reached the edge of the forest just as a brown screech owl signaled its arrival and dropped a note into one of the girl's hands.

The two read the note over quickly and when they were finished and had received their instructions to go to the headmaster with a message, the note burst into flames.

They hadn't walked more than two feet when suddenly a figure appeared in front of them. It didn't say anything, only raised its wand to the girls and shouted a spell.

They were never seen again.

**Chapter 1: From Sweet to Dead Meat**

April Merriwether woke up that morning with a splitting headache. She rubbed her temples and tried to think of the previous night in the common room. The Gryffindor quidditch team had been successful in their game over Slytherin the day before. April, one of their best chasers had been scoring goals the whole game but the Slytherin chasers were keeping up. Then, thanks to Harry Potter and his great Seeker skills, they won the match three-hundred-fifty to two hundred.

That night all of the Gryffindors celebrated in the common room. The Weasley twins snuck in firewhiskies and butterbeers; April and some others snuck down to the kitchens for the food.

April groaned when she remembered how much she had had to drink and how she probably should have eaten a bit more. She sighed deeply and forced herself to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom where she found the special hangover potion she had snuck out of the potions room; which made her wonder what Snape really did on the weekends.

She snickered at the thought and drank a good portion of the potion. Then she took an icy shower and wrapped her long, silvery hair in a towel. By the time she was done, she was feeling much better.

At least it's Sunday, she thought, and took her time picking out an outfit. Since it was only the end of September and still somewhat warm, she finally decided on a skirt and halter-top. The icy pink skirt was two inches above her knees and flowed loosely around when she walked. The white halter-top she picked out tied at the nape of her neck and left the top half of her slightly pale back open.

Back in the bathroom, April dried her hair with a simple flick of her wand and as it fell behind her to about mid-waist, she thought of what to do with it. After tapping her finger against her bottom lip for a good minute, she decided on a simple ponytail, leaving two strands in the front down. She looked at her reflection in a full-length mirror and, nodding with approval, walked down to the common room.

She laughed aloud at the sight she saw upon entering. All over the floor there were plates and cups some filled with food, others just thrown there. There were bottles of butterbeer and firewhisky everywhere and bowls of food on tables left over from the night before. She spotted Fred and George Weasley and walked over to them, sitting down in the chair across from the couch they were sitting on.

"Hey April," George greeted her when he and Fred looked up. "Fred and I here were just thinking of ways to best clean up the common room. That was some wild party."

April smiled and nodded. "Yep, but it was totally worth it, we had a great game yesterday."

"Yeah but we would have been ahead by more if you had used your Veela charm to distract the other team." Fred put in with a sly grin and a wink.

April rolled her eyes but was still smiling. With her pale complexion, silvery hair, and green eyes it was hard to mistake April for anything but what she was: a half-breed. Part-Veela to be exact. "We've been over this Fred. I don't have the power to set off that whole Veela attraction thing." Not that it didn't make guys take a second glance, she thought to herself with a half shrug.

"Snap," George said. Then he and Fred laughed. "You know we're only joking Apes," Apes was April's nickname at Hogwarts. "We all know you're our best chaser."

"Sure," she smiled. "Well I'm going down to breakfast, Shane's meeting me there." Shane was April's boyfriend for two years. They had started dating when she was in fourth and he in fifth.

Fred and George nodded their goodbyes but when April turned around they both exchanged a dark look. Shane O'Brien wasn't known for being the nicest person around. In fact, the twins had heard some pretty bad things about him cheating on his other girlfriends or just being a jerk in general. But they hadn't heard anything to warn April about in past two years so they had kept that bit of knowledge to themselves.

April reached the Great Hall and spotted her two best friends Marissa and Keeley sitting at the Gryffindor table. The three of them had hit it off big in first year after April had come across the two of them fighting over a seat next to a particularly cute second year and April had walked over and solved the problem by taking the seat herself. They had laughed about it afterwards and had remained best friends since then.

Marissa was short for sixteen but very pretty with her shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She was the most rebellious looking of the trio with her electric blue hair tips and extreme clothing. But she was very nice and didn't mind getting into trouble, which was why April had to love her.

Keeley was almost the exact opposite of Marissa. She was a little taller than April's five foot six and athletically built though she didn't play any sports. She had long strawberry blonde hair that was redder than blonde and freckles sprinkled across her nose. She was very pretty but had a habit to have a snobby attitude and didn't let anything bother her. She also always knew what was going on around school and April just had to admire someone like that.

Along with April's twin sister, July Merriwether, the four decided that even though they were all opposites they were destined to be best friends, and the trio was some of the most popular girls in school.

When April reached the two they were arguing like usual over the last biscuit. April smiled to herself and sat down across from them, taking the biscuit herself.

Keeley pouted. "You always do that."

April mimicked her. "And you two always argue. I'm just a good mediator that's all." She gave them a quick flashing beam and took a big bite out of the biscuit. "Well you two seem to have gotten through the party without horrible hangovers."

"That's only because we stole some of that hangover potion you took from Snape's office." Marissa grinned. She took a bite of her apple.

"Yeah that really works wonders April!" Keeley commented with an approving nod. She took a quick look around the hall and looked back grinning to April. "Shane's coming I saw him through the oak doors."

"Leave it to you to announce when he comes you freak," Marissa teased her. She smiled to April. "You know what people say about him and cheating on his girlfriend in past and all but I can't see it."

April could only nod in agreement. "Whoever said that is just jealous most likely. Hi Shane." April greeted him when he sat down next to her. She reached over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Shane smiled to her, but it seemed stiff, as he pushed his sandy hair back out of his eyes. "Morning April." He looked to Marissa and Keeley. "Morning ladies." Marissa said good morning and Keeley, who had never really liked Shane all that much, just acknowledged him with a nod.

"Hey April can I talk to you for a minute?" Shane asked her. The tone in which he said it had Keeley eyeing him suspiciously. April, who was reading an article in her quidditch magazine didn't notice.

"Yeah let me just finish this article," she answered him, her eyes scanning it.

"Err, it's kind of important. Could we just talk now?" His voice sounded more impatient now than it had only minutes before.

Noticing this time, April looked up and frowned at him. "Yeah sure… what's up?"

"No, not here. Alone… In the hallway." He took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall.

"This isn't good Marissa… Did you notice how his tone went from sweet to steel in such a short amount of time? I never liked him!" Keeley stated looking worriedly after April and Shane's retreated figures.

Marissa could only nod her agreement also watching the two, whose shadows were visible beyond the large oak doors.

Outside the hallway, Shane stopped and April shook her shoulder. "Well something must be wrong for you to yank my arm out of its socket." She grinned but it faded as she looked at his pained expression. Little did she know what a great actor he was in all actuality.

"April you know this is my last year at Hogwarts right?"

"Yes," she answered cautiously.

"Well I was thinking." He decided to make it quick. "We should see other people. I mean we've been going out for what? Two years now? That's an awful long time to be... Well"

"Tied-down?" she offered, already knowing what was coming next.

"Well yeah. This is my last year here and I don't want to be attached to anyone. You understand right?"

The hurt was more than she would have expected it to be. She looked down towards the ground and nodded slowly. "Yeah I understand…"

Shane beamed and patted the top of her head. "I knew you would. You're the best Apes… Well see you around." He walked off and April followed his direction to some seventh year Ravenclaw. That only added to the hurt she was already feeling.

It seemed that almost as soon as he left, Keeley and Marissa were there. "Oh April we're so sorry, are you okay?" Marissa, always the most sensitive of the trio gave her a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine… I'm just going to go for a walk okay?"

"All right Apes. Don't worry if we see him he'll be dead meat." Keeley offered as they watched April walk off. "Poor thing."

April was walking down the hall towards the staircase and took the stairs slowly up a couple of flights. She took a hallway down towards the library and when she walked in, she spotted who she had been looking for. Her sister July.

July Merriwether, April's twin, was in a brown leather chair near the fireplace, her feet up on an ottoman. Her shoulder length silver hair down and waved for the day as she sat reading her book. She was more studious than April but still enjoyed getting into trouble every now and then. She finished the chapter she was on and folded the page over, closing the book and putting it in her bag. She got up to go and noticed April just kind of standing there.

"April? What's the matter?" She could tell something was wrong because April rarely came into the library purposely. And there she was looking miserable as it was.

April sighed and walked over, sitting down in the chair across from where July had been sitting. She gave her a small grin and said, "Shane broke up with me. He wants to see different people because he doesn't want to be tied down in his last year here."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She being the older twin by four minutes, she was good at comforting her younger sister. She gave April a little hug. "When did this happen?"

"Just now outside the Great Hall. He said," She cleared her throat to make it sound like his. "April I think we should see new people." She frowned. "The thing is I'm not even that upset over it. Just kind of shocked I guess…"

July beamed. "Great! Then you'll admit that the entire time you two were dating I was right that he was a slimy snake?"

She got a small smile out of her. "Yeah I guess I could admit to that one thing."

July grinned. "Hey I want to show you something I found the other day in here. It's wicked."

April rolled her eyes and followed July into the back of the library. "How can anything in this place be remotely interesting?"

"Honestly April anything in here can be cool… Ah, here we are." She took out a small sack, about the size of softball, and opened it up. Inside, was a glass vile filled with a swirling blue potion. "Pretty neat huh?"

April stared at the blue vile and picked it up, turning it over in her hand. "Very cool actually… You know July maybe I should come by here more often. But what is it?"

July shrugged. "Honestly? I haven't the slightest idea. I found it in the back here a couple days ago. It feels cold to the touch though, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. Pretty nifty if you ask me. Wonder if it's edible it looks like some kind of drinkable thing."

"April you can't honestly be thinking about drinking it!"

"Of course not," she grinned slyly and opened the container.

"April! Don't you even think about it you get could poisoned!" July made a grab for the vile before April could try to drink it but when July grabbed on something weird happened. The room revolved and started to spin faster and faster until everything just stopped and the library came back into focus.

"That was really weird… April?" July turned in a circle, not seeing her twin anywhere. "Oh April, where are you?" She said in a singsong voice. She finally gave up. "This is just great." She started out of the library to see where her sister had gotten off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Changing of Events**

April wasn't in the library anymore though. She found herself flying on a broom outside. The only problem was she was so surprised at the change in scenery and the cold weather outside that she fell right off the broom.

She cursed inwardly, and outwardly, as she fell to the ground almost fifty feet below her. Frantically, she searched her uniform for her wand but when she got it out, it fell to the ground. "Damn it, I'm too young to die this way, I swore it wouldn't happen until I made World Team!"

That's what Sirius heard as he walked around the grounds, surveying the damage done to the Whomping Willow, which was in slings after some smart ass first year tried to get at it. He looked up in time to see April falling not too far from the tree, her broom already lying on the ground, and swore as he took out his wand and pointed it at her falling body.

"_Locomotor mortis_!" His wand slowly guided April down to the ground and when she hit the grass, he ran over and dragged her out of the Whomping Willow's range. "Are you bloody insane! What were you doing up there? You shouldn't be flying around like that unless you know how to, that's why we have a Quidditch pitch."

April was thankful for the help and all, but deeply insulted by what he said. "Excuse me? Look buddy…" She stood up and fisted her hands on her hips. She was standing directly in front of him and though the top of her head only reached his chin, she looked him square in the eye. "I don't know who you think you are but I'm not exactly a beginner flier okay? I've been flying for probably a lot longer than you have so I think you need to just back off, all right?"

Sirius was taken aback by the snappy retort. She seemed like such a small little thing with her trim figure and delicate features. But he now knew better and didn't feel at all bad about laying into her some more. "Oh you're a great flier are you? Then please tell, what were you doing falling fifty feet from one of the best broomsticks in the world? Did your daddy buy it for you and you wanted to try it out?"

He was just getting more insulting by the minute! "Did my _daddy_ buy it for me? I can tell you right now that he certainly did not because my broom is locked up in the Gryffindor locker rooms thank you very much. And that broom lying on the ground is _not_ my broom. And if I want to fall from fifty feet up in the air then I'll damn well do just that. It's not my fault I just appear out of nowhere and happen to find myself on some random broom!"

"Appear out of no where huh?" Now that was interesting, he mused. The girl must be completely crazy too. He decided to see if he could push a couple more buttons. "Well I guess that's a reasonable excuse for attempting to commit suicide."

"_Suicide!_ Why in bloody hell would I ever try to commit suicide? I was perfectly fine with my life until I met you." She said "you" in a disgusted voice. "Besides if I wanted to commit suicide I would have fallen from much higher up or stuck a freaking wand to my throat!" She narrowed her eyes. Standing up, she snatched her wand from the ground. "You don't believe me do you? I really did just come from nowhere! Not even ten minutes ago I was in the library with July…" She stopped mid-sentence. "Damn it! Where's July? Sorry to cut this short but I have to go now. Good-bye and have a nice life."

Sirius blinked. Well then, he thought, she's just gone totally got off subject; I thought we were talking about broomsticks. He shrugged and caught up to her close to the front doors. "So I've never seen you around before."

April wasn't in any mood to deal with him. "Uh huh…" She kept walking towards the large oak doors so she could get inside and get warm. She had to find July too.

"But you must have been here for awhile, you seem to know your way around well enough. Or maybe you don't… You _are_ headed for the library you know that right?"

April sighed and stopped, turning to face him. "You know you're awfully annoying. Are you going to follow me around like a puppy or leave me alone?"

Sirius grinned. "Well, you're just the little vixen aren't you? That's all of the thanks I get for saving your life?" He noticed her shivering and frowned. "You know, most girls wear cardigans or sweaters instead of just a plain blouse… It's kind of chilly outside today." He also noticed her skirt was shorter than most girls dared to wear it but he didn't comment on that.

April smiled in a sarcastic way. "Oh thanks I didn't notice. Who are you anyways?"

Sirius bowed formally, then held out his hand. "Sirius Black, loyal friend and best looking of the Marauders. And who might you be Vixen?"

"Don't call me that. My name is April Merriwether. Hey you're hurting my hand let go!" He had taken a firmer hold of her hand, squeezing a bit too hard for comfort.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Are you deaf?" She wrenched her hand loose from his grip and shook it, eyeing him warily. "April Merriwether. I'm looking for my sister, my twin actually. Her name's July…"

Sirius had gone shades paler when he'd heard the name and a bit more after hearing July's. It can't be, he thought astonished. "Is that some kind of joke? Because it's not in the least bit funny."

April stared at him; he had gone from pale to angry in less than a second! Then she sighed. "Yes. I'm lying," she replied sarcastically. "My name's not really April, I'm just joking because I always joke about who I am. Stop staring at me like that!"

He couldn't help it; he had to ask. "You err… You wouldn't happen to be a Veela would you?" He winced when her gaze shot daggers at him.

"Yes I am. Partly. And what's it to you?" She didn't like people making comments about her being a half-breed.

"I can't believe this. This is either some sick joke or it's really happened… All these years… You need to come with me right now. What house are you in?" He wanted to make sure this wasn't some absurd hoax the vixen was playing. He took her hand and started dragging down various hallways.

April struggled to keep up with his long strides; she was almost running. "Gryffindor, what's going on and why are you yanking my arm out of its socket?" When she found herself at the portrait of the fat lady, she beamed. "Someone I recognize! Hey what's up Fat Lady?"

The Fat Lady simply stared at her and blinked, looking to Sirius. "Your friend needs some help Mr. Black. Password!"

"Hog swash." Sirius replied, and dragged April through the portrait hole when it opened up.

"How come she looked at me like that? We go back a long way, we're best pals! You can let go of me now I promise I won't go running off." She snapped it out, sick of being pushed around by some kid she didn't even know. But she took one look around the common room and stopped dead in her tracks, Sirius tried to tug her but she shook her head no.

"What's wrong now?" His tone was impatient, but when he saw her shocked expression and the color leak off her face, he frowned, patiently waiting for a response while she surveyed the room.

"I… I don't know anyone here… Are you sure, this is the common room? The Gryffindor one?" She swallowed, taking another look around and not noticing anyone who remotely resembled any of the Gryffindors she knew.

Sirius was still frowning when she fixed her worried gaze on him. "You'll understand soon enough… Well after we do anyways." He took her hand, more gently this time, and led her to the grandfather clock. He pushed it aside and beckoned April forward.

"We?" She hesitated only a minute before stepping forward and through the grandfather clock's opening.

"We, meaning myself and the other Marauders. You'll meet them soon enough, though I must say I'm quite surprised you don't remember." He grinned. "We had some good times back then in first year."

April blinked then glared. "We never had any good times, nor will we ever have any good times."

"That hurts Vix." He laughed when she snarled at the nickname. "You're just a little spit fire aren't you? Don't be shy let's go we don't have all day."

April purposely dragged her feet just to spite him and grinned. "I don't seem to be able to walk that fast; so sad. HEY!" She felt her feet leave the floor and found herself being carried over Sirius' shoulder. "Put me the bloody hell down now!"

"Just helping because you complained about your walking disability. Ah here we are." He carried her through a doorway into a large empty classroom. He set April down at a desk and she sat on it. "Featherweight, that's what you are."

She ignored what she thought might be an insult. "So why are we here… Alone." She blinked and looked around. "This place is crawling with bugs and it's really rather disgusting."

Sirius laughed. "I'm liking you more by the minute. You don't mind the bugs, or you shouldn't. They're not going to bother you trust me." He walked to the old, dusty desk and wrenched open the top drawer. He took out a little mirror and said something to it that April couldn't quite hear or make out. He put the mirror back in the desk and sat on top of it facing April. "This is pretty cool."

"Why were you checking yourself out in that mirror? And talking to your reflection… That's only a bit conceited." She said it with no emotion and for some reason is made Sirius roar with laughter.

"That James' job not mine!"

"James who? You're confusing me more every time you talk. Maybe you should just stop altogether."

"Sticks and stones love," Sirius winked and decided to answer her question. "James Potter of course. He thinks he's the best looking out of the four of us but- what?" Her face had gone pale again and the way in which it could go from flustered to pale in mere seconds awed him.

"J-James Potter?" Her voice was shaky; she couldn't help it though. Now the name Sirius Black popped into her head, though she couldn't completely remember where she had heard it before. But James Potter, that was something she knew very well. She did play quidditch with his son after all and James Potter wasn't alive anymore. "That can't be… James Potter's dead."

Sirius' expression hardened quickly and he leaned forward. "He can't be dead I just talked to him in that mirror. It's how the Marauders communicate to one another…"

April shook her head, her eyes wide and unsure. "No, that can't be right… James and Lily Potter were both killed by Voldemort twelve years ago. James can't be alive; it's not possible. How old are you exactly Sirius?"

Sirius was still looking at her intently when he answered carefully. "Sixteen, I'm a sixth year just like you are. Now back to James-" He stopped when the door opened and three more boys walked into the room. He looked back at April sharply. "We'll finish this later." Quick as anything, his expression softened and he grinned sneakily at his three friends: James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius introduced April to them one by one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Welcome Home**

"Hello darling and welcome to our humble abode," James Potter stepped forward, and took her hand in his. He kissed it and laughed seeing Sirius glare at him. "Forget I did that, Sirius doesn't seem to like it." He snickered as he took a step back. "Well Sirius, are you going to finish the introductions or leave us hanging?"

Sirius shook off the jealously at the easy gesture his best friend had made towards April. He frowned; after all, he barely knew the girl. He would have known her better except she and her sister had been missing for the past five years. "This is April Merriwether." He nodded at his friend's shocked expressions.

"But that's not possible Padfoot and you know it. She's probably lying…" Remus stated looking at April quizzically. "Just not possible."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think so, she said her twin sister-"

"-Jul?"

"-Yes July, is here also and they got separated somehow… We never got into it exactly. So-"

"Lying!"

"-No I don't think she's lying. She also says she's a half-breed; part-Veela to be exact. Not hard to miss actually." He dodged the glare from April with a sheepish smile. "Can't deny the truth vixen."

Peter, who still hadn't spoken, stepped forward so his friends wouldn't ignore him. "I'm not too sure about this P-Padfoot. She looks like a liar, she's probably making it all up. Aw-Awful thing to do but could just the same."

Sirius turned and glared at the mousy boy. "I think we've just established that she's not lying Wormtail, so you'd do best not to comment on it okay? Thank you."

"Ok I think you all need to stop talking about me like I'm not here and let me bloody know what's going on!" She got up and walked to the classroom door. "You know what, I really don't think I want to know. So, I'm just going to go now. Bye-bye now."

James jumped up and followed her to the door. "Err April I think you should stay right here actually. We'd like to explain if you'd let us. Oh come on don't leave!" He shut the door on her before she could leave. "We'll just make you stay if you try to leave anyways."

April smiled slyly. "Really now?"

Sirius laughed and Remus tried to hide a grin. "I think you'd better back away slowly James."

James waved them off. "Yes really, we'll just keep you right- ugh!" He doubled over when April's fist hit him in the gut. It knocked the breath out of him and she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She heard Remus ask James how a girl could learn to punch like that between laughs.

"Serves you right, you bloody idiot," she sniffed. She spotted July and beamed, running over. "Jules wait up! Gosh I was trying to find you but those morons held me captive."

July laughed but stopped, suddenly serious. "April I've been looking all over the castle for you. We have a huge problem here you know. Everything's different portraits-"

"People!"

"Everything! I couldn't even get into the common room, the Fat Lady had no idea who I was!"

April gawked. "You noticed that too?" She looked back and noticed that Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were standing by the classroom's door. Sirius was motioning for the twins to walk over but April shook her head no, and looked back to July. "They're all bloody insane. Every one of them! And the most insulting lot you've ever met. And…" She grabbed July's hand and pulled her around the corner, whispering. "James Potter is there Jules. He's dead isn't he! Please tell me I'm dreaming none of this makes any sense."

July looked shocked at the mention of James Potter being alive. But she shook her head and frowned. "That's the problem April… This isn't a dream. I got the nerve to ask some first or second year what the year is and we're in the 1970s April! So yes James would be alive right now, and he'd also be a sixth year Gryffindor at this time too."

April was gaping now. "This is so weird July, I don't get it! And you should have seen the kid's expression when I told him my name! It was like I slapped him right across the face!"

"That's weird. I never told anyone my name." July frowned. "Maybe they'll be able to help us out though Apes, gosh knows we need it right now."

April let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. But I'm going back with some dignity and I refuse to apologize."

July shrugged. "Doesn't make any difference to me what you do, but can I ask what for? Never mind I think I figured it out." The girls had walked back to the classroom where James was sitting at the teacher's desk clutching his stomach. July grinned. "You punched him didn't you Apes? You know the last time you did that it got a week's detention with Filch."

April gave her sister an indifferent look. "I really don't care what happens to me. He deserved it. Trying to trap me in here like that."

James held his arms up in defeat. "Hey don't look at me, I'm never trying that again."

"And I won't have to do it again and if you four wouldn't mind telling us what's going on around here. Oh yeah, this is my twin sister July. But I'm sure you already knew her name right?" She said with sour sweetness in her tone.

Sirius frowned. "Do you, or do you not want to know what's going on. You can't seem to keep your mouth shut for more than a minute at a time." He knew it was a mistake the minute the words leaked out but he couldn't help getting the girl angry! Besides, he kind of liked it when her face got all flushed and flustered.

All April did this time was cross her arms over her chest and sit down on top of a desk, crossing her legs. And waited.

July tried the nicer approach. "We really don't know why we're here to tell you the truth. We should be in the 1990s right now not the 1970s."

Remus frowned. "Oh no, you both belong right here in the 1970s. Our question is… What were you doing for five years in the 90s?"

April looked blankly at the guys. "We were born in that time… We're at Hogwarts right now in our sixth year. Why would you think we belong here?"

"No, trust us, you belong here with us. You two disappeared five years ago towards the end of our first year. No trace of you anywhere at Hogwarts, or in the entire world it seemed. You're parents had searched until fourth year when they gave up and assumed you were both dead. It caused a lot of trouble for the school seeing as you disappeared right here and all. You don't remember any of this do you?" James had recollected all of the facts from first year that he remembered to the girls but their expressions showed no understanding of what he had just told them. "This is weird."

"You're telling us! We don't have any idea what you're talking about. We never knew our parents; we were adopted. We started Hogwarts when we were eleven like everyone else, and have been there since then. We go back home to our parents every summer and that's it. Now we're being told that's not even our real life and that we simply disappeared? It makes no sense." July sighed and sat down at the desk, sitting back. April nodded in agreement, biting her lip with her expression looking strained and torn.

Sirius nodded. "Unless of course someone erased your memories, sent you into the future to live your life. They gave you new memories, which would take some powerful magic I'll tell you right now. The only question I have is why someone would do that to two eleven-year-old girls.

"We know the Merriwether's are big in the Ministry. Someone may have wanted some information and they used the twins as ransom. They got their information but never turned over the girls," Remus theorized. The other guys nodded their acceptance to the theory but no one else commented on it.

"This is ridiculous! We are dragged back into the past to where we're _supposed_ to be living but do we remember this part of our lives at all? Nope!" April exclaimed throwing her hands up in exasperation. All of this was starting to overwhelm her.

July frowned. "You could try owling people. Marissa, Keeley, Shane…" She realized her mistake but it was too late, April's head had snapped up and the hurt she saw in April's eyes made her bite her own lip, a trait of the twins when they were upset or stressed. "April I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Jules, you forgot, it's okay." But she stood up and walked out of the classroom, closing the door quietly behind her. The other three guys stared at her waiting for an explanation. They pressed when she didn't give one.

"What was that all about?" James asked bewildered. Whatever had just gone on between the two girls had gone right over his head. As it had for the others.

"Y-Yeah, she looked very u-upset." Peter piped up, making July wonder if the kid had a permanent stutter or if he was just nervous about meeting new people.

July winced and looked to the four Marauders. "Shane is… sorry was April's boyfriend."

"Was?" Sirius pressed.

"Yes I'm afraid they broke up rather recently… In fact earlier today." She frowned at the closed door. She knew April wouldn't go far and she could catch up to her and apologize again for being so stupid as to mention that idiot's name. Suddenly she was angry, something she didn't get easily.

Remus noted the anger in her expression and noted that the two girls were very loyal to one another. He decided it would be all right to ask a bit more. "What happened?"

July looked at Remus, and then looked back down again. She didn't notice that the guys were hanging on her every word. "Shane broke up with April this morning. They'd been together for two years. Shane's a seventh year and decided they weren't getting along that great anymore."

"So it was serious between them before then." Remus supplied. July nodded.

Sirius wanted more and knew the only way would be to get her a little annoyed. "Doesn't sound all that bad to me, he let her down easy right?"

July looked up and glared at him. "He told her he didn't want to be tied down in his last year. April didn't know what to do! She just nodded and he patted her head. _Patted_ her head like she was some kind of pet he was leaving at the shelter then walked off with some seventh year Ravenclaw girl right in front of her!"

Sirius didn't like hearing that. It surprised him that he should feel protective over someone he barely knew. "Slimy bastard, she's probably too good for him anyways." Remus and James nodded their agreement. Peter did also but in quick jerky nods.

"Did you see her face when I mentioned his name! He broke her heart, she thinks that she's not good enough for _him_, and that's why he went after someone his own age."

Sirius stood up. "I'll go talk to her, and talk some sense into her. Not good enough for him, that's almost laughable." He walked out of the room after April.

July frowned at the closed door. "Why would he go? I should really be the one going, she is my sister…"

Remus smiled. "It's okay July, we take care of our own. April will be fine talking with Sirius."

"What do you mean?"

"It means," James started. "Before you guys disappeared, which before you ask, was right before end of the year finals of our first year, you two and us had started to get close. We got along fine, except April still didn't like us all that much. That's okay though we liked her fine. I did anyways because she made the Quidditch team as a chaser. She a chaser in the future life you've guys have been living?"

July nodded and beamed. "Best one on the Gryffindor team."

"Good to hear that, our chaser's out for the rest of the year from lack of interest in playing. With the rest of the team." James grinned mischievously at Remus' comment. His mind was already working on ways to get her to play for him.

"Anyways, yeah. Everyone at school knew about your disappearance. I'm assuming you haven't been to Dumbledore yet." He nodded slowly when July said no. "I figured as much. Well we'll have to talk to him first. Remus will go with you though, he's the prefect."

July looked at Remus and smiled. "All right that's probably a good idea. Let's get going shall we?"

The two stood up and left the classroom, leaving only James and Peter alone.

"I-I don't know about this Prongs. It seems too weird that the M-Merriwether twins would j-just show up out of n-nowhere."

"Shut up Wormtail, let's go." James left through the broom closet, and back down the secret passageway to the common room, Peter on his heels.

April was sitting on the floor around the corner. Sirius knew this because he almost tripped over her when he was looking for her.

"Hey April," he sat down next to her on the floor. April was sitting there, hugging her knees drawn to her chest and her chin resting upon them. She wasn't crying like he'd been expecting, just staring across the hall. For some reason it seemed worse.

"I don't feel like talking right now. And I really don't feel like talking to you in particular." She didn't take her eyes off the wall ahead of her and said the words in monotone.

Sirius's eyes narrowed and he stood up. "Fine I won't talk then. I don't what happened to you over in the future but when you were here we actually got along, believe it or not." He jammed his hands in his pockets and started to walk down the hall.

"Sirius wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap." She stood up and caught up with him. He didn't stop so she just kept right on walking next to him. "But it's not fair that you'd expect me to act the same way I did before. I don't even know that life I just know the one I'm living in."

He rolled his eyes. Didn't she know this was the life she was meant to be in, and probably would be staying in now? "I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't let jerks like that Shane kid upset you. He wasn't worth your time in the first place." He pretended to know what he was talking about. He had let down his share of girl's in the past so he thought he should know how to be talking pretty much about himself. But when she looked up at him and saw how sad she was he had a feeling it wouldn't be easy at all.

"No, you don't need to tell me that. Now I know he wasn't worth my time but I still realized I'm not any good at the whole girlfriend thing or he wouldn't have broken up with me in the first place." She shrugged as if it was common knowledge.

Sirius shook his head in total disagreement though. "How can you even think that? April the guy went out with another girl, right after he said he didn't want to be tied down. He's a liar and a jerk so don't blame yourself at all, understand?" His harsh tone had April raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you should be taking that tone with me. First of all this is none of your business and second, you don't even know me so just leave me alone okay?"

Sirius was about to tell her that he did know her, even if it was only for a year five years ago, but July and Remus walked up to them.

Remus stopped next to them with a raised eyebrow. Sirius and April were facing each other, with April's hand on her hips and staring at him with an angry expression on her face. Sirius was looking right back at her with a stubborn one he got when he was stuck on some decision and wasn't about to give up on it. He thought it was rather funny.

All July saw was April getting angrier by the second and thought it would be best to grab her before she landed another fist in Sirius' gut. "April we need to go talk to Dumbledore now! Come on, let's go." She snatched April's arm and started dragging her along with them.

Remus shook his head and silently told Sirius not to follow as the three left. Sirius, his hands still jammed in his pocket, turned and walked in the opposite direction towards the dungeons.

April, July, and Remus reached the headmaster's office in the same spot the twins knew it as; at the large statue in the Entrance hall. Remus gave the password and the statue twisted and turned until a spiral staircase was visible and the three ascended it.

Remus knocked on the office door while April and July looked around. The twins noticed that it was pretty much the same. April walked over to Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix and smiled, petting the large red bird.

"Not too much is different here," July commented. "April you probably shouldn't pet him, he doesn't know you remember?"

April frowned. "I remember, but at least the bird has good taste and likes me now too." She laughed lightly and jumped when the door suddenly opened and their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood at the entrance.

Dumbledore wasn't one for letting his emotions show so he simply beckoned the three Gryffindors into his office. "Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable. I'll just be a moment." He waved his wand and three comfortable armchairs appeared in front of his desk. The three took their seats while Dumbledore walked into a back room off the office. When he came back, he sat down across from them and folded his hands on the desk while he studied the twins.

April had never felt more nervous than she did right now. July too. April had been to see Dumbledore before, but for disciplinary reasons. July had only met him to get her prefect's badge in fifth year after April had lost in the post.

"On a first note, welcome home." Dumbledore didn't exactly know how to handle their sudden appearance at school. He, like everyone else, had assumed that they had been killed. "This is quite a surprise for all of us I'm sure. You two were presumed dead a couple years after your disappearance. But I'm sure you already know that," he looked at Remus when he mentioned the last part. "Of course I'll be making an announcement at the lunch hour today. You'll have to be prepared for a lot of publicity in the next few days, and I'm afraid longer after that. You're parents and older brother will of course be notified immediately, along with the Minister of Magic. But you'll need to tell me exactly how you got back and where you have been these past years."

July nodded and decided she would tell him since April seemed to be thinking hard about something when she looked over. "Well you see sir, April and I have been living in the future. I know that sounds weird but we've been living in the 1990s it seems our entire lives. Though I'm told we attended Hogwarts in this time for our first year of school."

"Yes that's correct. Your disappearance was rather sudden. We believe it was the middle of the day and only three days before end of the year finals started. If I recall correctly, you both had been seen that morning walking rather quickly towards the grounds but not ever again after that."

July shrugged. "We don't remember anything Professor. We only remember our lives in the 90s. We're adopted you see, and we remember our full childhood. Never anything that took place in this time."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, we'll of course be looking further into this matter closely. In the meantime, you'll be attending classes with the rest of your fellow Gryffindors and let them know who you are. The news will travel quickly I assure you, so that when I make the announcement at lunch it will come as less of a shock to the students."

April finally came out of her little trance. She had drifted off after Dumbledore had mentioned she and July having parents and an older brother. She had been searching her memory for any recognition of having parents or a brother and it troubled her when she didn't.

After speaking with the headmaster a few more minutes, the twins and Remus left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Professor Snivvy**

"We have potions next so you can just follow me and we'll get there in time. We have it with the Slytherins though, I don't know who you had classes with before."

April winced at the Slytherin name. "Yeah. We had it with Slytherins before too. This should be fun, are they as horrible as they were for us?"

Remus grinned. "Most likely. Who was your potion teacher before?"

"Professor Snape," July answered with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Never did like that class all that much. What's wrong?" Remus had started laughing uncontrollably when July told him who the professor was.

"Snivvy is a professor! That's great, wait until I tell the others." He led them down into the dungeons and stopped at the first doorway. "We go to school with Snape right now, he's the greasy slimy one that sits in the front row every class. Snape… A professor!" He continued laughing right into the class.

April was grinning slyly now. She liked hearing that a lot. "So, you go to school with Severus Snape. This should be fun. Slimy git gave me detention for just being in class in second year." She walked into the classroom and noticed that this wasn't any different than what she was used to. The Gryffindors were seated on one side of the class, and the Slytherins on another.

July walked to the middle of the room where there was a table open for two. "April over here." People were staring at them and it made July uneasy, but she knew April loved being the center of attention and would've felt better if April was sitting there next to her.

April though wanted to make a lasting impression on her new potions teacher, Professor Slughorn. She walked up to the front of the class, knowing people were staring at her back wondering who the new girl was. They'll know soon enough, she thought and continued to the professor. She handed the professor the note. "April Merriwether Professor and may I introduce my twin sister July Merriwether," She motioned behind her to July who went scarlet when everyone turned to stare at her.

Professor Slughorn read the note and looked down his nose at April, then over to July. "I won't waste my time or yours welcoming you home so please take your seat Miss Merriwether so I may continue my class." When April beamed and moved to sit next to her sister the professor stopped her. "Not there Miss Merriwether. I think it would be best for you to sit with someone you don't know. Mr. Roberts move your seat in the vacant one next to the other Miss Merriwether. You," he pointed to April. "May sit in Mr. Roberts seat. Hurry now we don't have all day do we?"

April made a face and went to sit in the now empty seat. At least she was sitting with Gryffindors still. She sat back in her chair, and listened to the professor talk. She didn't take notes because she didn't have any parchment or a quill to write with.

"Hey I have an extra quill and some parchment if you need it." April looked over from the board into the face of Brian Connelly. He had brown hair that brushed his shirt collar and a very cute face that April took note of. He handed her some of the stuff.

"Thanks, I don't have anything with me today."

"Don't worry about it, Brian Connelly." He shot her a quick smile when Professor Sinestra told him to stop talking.

April smiled back. "April Merriwether." She slid the quill and parchment over to her.

"Don't worry about Slughorn, the worst he'll ever do is yell at you." He shrugged indifferently. April laughed which earned her a glare from the Professor after mentioning that by the end of the week she would get a detention out of the teacher.

"I won't worry, trust me. I'm used to detentions so I'm good at letting teacher's yells go right over my head. But seeing as it's my first day I think I'll stay on his good side for this one class."

Brian grinned. "Not possible but good luck trying." He took a quick look around the room and nudged April. "Want to know who everyone is so you fit in a bit better?"

April smiled. "Sure that would probably help."

"Ok well in the row behind us there's Lily Evans and Melinda Forester, both Gryffindors. Now James Potter supposedly has dibs on Lily but she'd never go out with him. What's funny?" He noticed she was laughing lightly.

"Nothing, sorry. That's just so ironic."

Brian grinned and didn't press, taking it as an inside joke. "Okay well Melinda's really nice and you'll probably get along with her all right but she's very girly girl if you know what I mean."

"She'd get along with July better than me though, I'm definitely a quidditch player."

"That's cool, so am I. I'm a beater on the team, back to that after though. Ok now behind Lily and Melinda is your sister and Devin Roberts. Devin's a good kid but he can't get a little loud at times and may get your sister in trouble, but like I said, she won't get detention in this class."

"July's usually a goody-goody but she likes getting into trouble every once and awhile too so they'll probably get along fine."

"It's always helpful to get along with your potions partner." He looked behind him again. "Okay over there across from your sister's table is James Potter and Sirius Black. James is the Gryffindor quidditch team Captain, and a chaser. Sirius plays as a beater along with me. They're both the big troubles makers in school. Their best friends with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who are sitting at the table in front of theirs."

April nodded, looking behind her quickly too before smiling to Brian. "I've met them already. They call themselves the Marauders right? They're a bit annoying though," she added thoughtfully. "Anyway, who's next?"

Brian laughed lightly and continued. "Well across from us are Kevin Michaels and Brianna Knight. I think you'd get along rather well with her. She's the Keeper on the team so she likes sports too. In front of them are Ashley Johnson and Cady MacKade. They're a bit snobbier than everyone else so you may have a problem being the new girls."

April snorted. "I can deal fine with snobby girls. On occasion, I can be one myself. And July takes care of herself well enough, she's good at sticking up for herself." She smiled and gestured to the two in front of her. "And who're they?"

"That's Ryan Stone and Heather Wyndam. They're dating so they sit together like that in every class. Ryan's not really anything special just your average kid. Same with Heather, but they're both cool and easy to get along with." He finished by sitting back in his chair and grinning to April. "That's it for sixth year Gryffindors. Think you can remember everyone?"

"Just as easy as I can talk like I am now," April scoffed and the two laughed, going back to their notes. April looked back once and waved a little to July who seemed to be doing well on her own. She was currently laughing at James who was trying to get Lily to pay attention to him.

Sirius was glaring the entire class though. When April and Brian laughed together again he jammed James in the ribs.

"Bloody Christ Padfoot what was that for?"

"Look at them," Sirius stated and nodded in the direction of the two. "Laughing like they're best friends. She doesn't even know him!"

"Well she is sitting next to him and therefore they would be talking wouldn't they?"

"Yes."

"Then drop it Sirius, the girl's got to meet new people right?"

"Yes but why does she have to meet that new people?" He knew he was acting stupid but the sight of them sickened him. When the Professor signaled the end of the class, Sirius stood up along with everyone else and got his things together. Remus got him into a conversation on something and suddenly Sirius was roaring with laughter and clutching his stomach.

"Don't mess around with me like that Moony!" Students who still hadn't left the room were simply staring at him. The ones who had stopped in the hallway and peeked back into the room to see what was so funny.

April hadn't left the classroom yet and blinked when Sirius burst out into laughter. Brian, who was still there too, shook his head but had a small grin on his face. "Never will understand that lot. Come on its lunchtime. You can sit with us if you want." He smiled when April accepted the invitation and he cupped her elbow in his hand, guiding her out and engaging her in a conversation on Britain's Quidditch standings the 1970s. So far, it didn't seem much different.

In the Great Hall, July was talking with Melinda Forester. She was getting along with her fine and so far everyone else seemed nice too.

"It's been awhile huh July?" Melinda said grinning a bit while she picked out some food for lunch. "We were friends in our first year. I can remember being so sad when you and April just disappeared. It's great to have you back though."

July smiled. "Thanks, the only problem is neither of us remember anything from that first year here. It's pretty strange, like someone use a memory charm on us and gave us a new life."

"Yes that is pretty strange, but you're holding up okay right? We have Herbology next, but don't ask me what we're doing. All I know is that the second years messed up the mandrake transplants yesterday afternoon so we might have to fix it. We have all of our classes with Slytherin just so you know."

July frowned. "I hated that lesson, I didn't see the point in giving the little brat plants more screaming room. As for having every class with the Slytherins that's not what I'm used to. We usually had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs." Melinda shrugged at that and July dug into her breakfast just as the Marauders entered the Great Hall.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all walked into the Great Hall together. James sat down next to July; Sirius next to him. Remus sat down across from James and Peter next to him. It was how they sat at lunch everyday of the week and weekend. James smirked at the two girls. "How're you holding up July? I know it's hard coming back from the future and all."

Remus grinned. "Leave her be James." He looked at July. "Ignore him, he was born with a brain defect that doesn't allow him to show any manners."

"No need to reassure me, I can see that fine for myself," July laughed lightly. "Oh there's April, about time she's never usually this late for lunch."

April had just walked into the Great Hall laughing with Brian and a couple of his friends. The group sat down a couple seats from where July and the Marauders were. April took a seat next to Brian and started shoveling food on her plate.

July grinned. "That's just like April. Be late for lunch and make up for it by piling more food than she'd normally eat onto her plate."

James was staring at April open-mouthed. "How can she eat that much and stay so small?"

"High metabolism, and being half Veela neither of us can get overly heavy without dying first." She laughed when James gave her a jealous look. "Luck of the genes, nothing I can do about it."

Remus grinned to James. "Now he'll be looking to ask April what her real secret is because he's too stuck up to admit to not being able to match her overly high metabolism."

Sirius wasn't laughing or smiling though. His eyes were all for April and Brian, who at that exact moment, was reaching over April with a fork to grab one of her watermelon pieces from her fruit bowl. It made his skin crawl to know he couldn't do anything about it without causing a lot of gossip in the school. He decided he'd wait until later to talk with her and warn her about people like Brian Connelly in Hogwarts. After all, it would only be the nice thing to do.

Herbology was probably the most boring subject Hogwarts had to offer in many opinions. But of course, many students took it because it wasn't that hard. Once they got into their fifth year at Hogwarts, they could keep or drop certain subjects. July had kept the class because she didn't mind learning about different magical plants and what they could do. April had kept the class as a schedule-filler.

Sirius caught her at the greenhouse entrance, just as he had planned. "Hey April, how's it going?"

April raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I really want to talk to you quite yet. Do you always just pop up when you're not wanted?"

Sirius didn't take offense to it as many would, instead, he laughed. "Just like my presence was unwanted when you were falling fifty feet in the air from a broom?" He raised an eyebrow when she glared at him. "Yes that's right, no thanks necessary and save the applause."

"What do you want Sirius?" She couldn't help but grin a little. He was completely unbelievable.

He knew what he wanted to do but he wasn't about to share that. "Why, I want to be your Herbology partner." He said it so cheerfully April laughed.

"Sorry but I can't. July's usually my partner and I wouldn't want to let her down."

Sirius shook his finger at her. "Oh but I do believe Remus has partnered up with her. Right over there, see?" He inwardly thanked Remus for doing the unspoken favor. "Yep, and it looks like everyone else is already partnered up, so I guess we're stuck together."

"Fine, but I'm still mad at you."

"Whatever you say vixen." He walked over to a table and stared at her while she walked over and sat next to him.

"What now?" April asked exasperated. This was going to be a long class.

Sirius shrugged. "Nothing, just wondering how you're making out so far."

"It's been fine, why wouldn't it be? I'm good at getting along with people, no need for you to worry yourself. Everyone's been really nice."

"Like Brian Connelly?" Sirius asked, keeping the sound of his voice uninterested.

April smiled. "Yes Brian. He's been very helpful with everything so far. He's introduced me to everyone and hasn't badgered me about what's been going on the past couple years."

"Except for the fact that he's been flirting with you all day," Sirius scoffed. April raised an eyebrow and leaned against the worktable.

"He has, has he? Well I don't think so, he was just being friendly."

"Yeah, friendly. He takes your hand-"

"Elbow! And why were you watching?"

"Whatever, he takes your _elbow_ and leads you from class, while pretending to be interested in whatever you two were talking about while he squirms his way into life and in the end, gets what he wants! He's been like since first year, but then you were smarter."

April crossed her arms over her chest. "First of all, I'm really getting sick of you butting into my business! I'm sick of you period actually." She was getting angry now. He was making her sound like some idiot who couldn't control her own life. Well how wrong he was. "And what in bloody hell do you mean, I was smarter before?"

Sirius shrugged. "I mean, in first year when Brian tried to make a move on you, you dumped your cereal bowl over his head and stalked off without saying a word to anyone."

"So because I don't dump cereal on people's heads I'm dumber than I was before? That makes a lot of sense."

"No. Before you knew how to handle yourself when a guy was hitting on you and now you don't even know the difference."

"Well maybe that's because for the past two years I had been perfectly content with Shane! But that's over now isn't it?"

"So we're back on the Shane subject now? Okay well, let's do it this way April. Brian is just another Shane and you'd be doing yourself no favor by going out with him."

"What are you talking about? I never even mentioned going out with Brian, I said he was being nice to me! I wouldn't go out with him, because I don't even know him. And you're a jerk if you think I'd go out with the first guy that talks to me."

Sirius couldn't help but smirk. "That would be me Vix."

"Oh go to hell." She looked back to their work and class droned on.

July on the other hand was having a pleasant class with Remus as her partner. They worked well together and talked about July's life at Hogwarts before she had come back. The two also laughed over the intense argument between Sirius and April. They didn't need to hear them to know they were fighting; their glares told the whole story.

"How long do you think before those two get together?" Remus asked with a small grin on his face.

July laughed. "I give it a week, but it could be a bit longer."

"Yeah about that, if Sirius doesn't annoy the bloody hell out of her first. She'll go out with him just to shut him up."

"Or, it could be longer if April knocks him out and he's in the hospital wing for the whole week."

"Yes, I think you may be right July. You haven't been here a full day yet but I can already tell that you very well be right."

"Of course I'm right. I live with her don't I?"

"Yes," Remus smiled. "But I live with Sirius during the school year, so I could be right too."

July frowned. "I'm right."

"Whatever you say," He replied, and the two went back to their studies.

The invisible bells signaled the end of Herbology class and April rushed out ahead of everyone. She didn't want that Sirius kid coming out and talking to her anymore.

"Hey Vix, how's it going. Great Herbology class today huh?"

April rolled her eyes heavenward. "If you say so." She continued on her way, brushing past Sirius and onto the grounds. Supposedly, she had a free block this period; or that's what Remus had told her. She found herself walking towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, she didn't know why though. She wasn't afraid of the woods, just made a note to stay away from them. She always had for as long as she could, but could never pinpoint a reason.

The next thing April knew, she was lying on the ground. Sirius was kneeling next to her, in the process of pulling her into his lap, when she woke. He seemed awkward, as if he didn't really know what he was doing. He was speaking, but there was a ringing in her ears that prevented her from hearing him correctly.

She opened her eyes slowly, the ringing dying down. She felt a pounding headache starting and she groaned softly. "What happened?"

Sirius almost jumped. One minute he was being a smart-ass, following her, and the next minute she'd stopped walking. He'd stopped also, sensing something wasn't right. Then very abruptly she'd paled and fainted. Now less than two minutes later she was awake again. His own reaction almost shocked him, as if he really cared. He'd run over and had tried to wake her up, told her to wake up. He'd told her she'd be okay. It was weird; she'd only been here for a day after all. Now he was aggravated with himself.

"Sirius?" April asked. The ringing had stopped and her vision was cleared as quickly as it had come. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, just don't move." He looked up and noticed Remus and July running over. James who he'd last seen blocking Lily's exit from class, was behind them. "Your sister's coming so just don't move and wait a minute."

July had been at the greenhouse door when she'd seen April fall a short distance away. She'd seen Sirius run the few steps there'd been between them and kneel down next to her sister. July had panicked and taken off at a run, leaving behind Remus, who she'd been talking to. He'd followed her after yelling for James to come too. She reached her sister's side and looked her over with alarmed eyes.

"What happened, Apes? You just fell, I saw from the greenhouse…" Her twin's frightened tone almost made April grin. July seemed more worried than she about her blackout.

"I don't know… I was walking towards the forest and the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground." She shivered involuntarily when she glanced at the forest. Now she knew why she never went near there: she fainted!

"Well, we should probably bring you to the Hospital Wing," Remus put in. But he looked disturbed by the idea. He winced when James glowered at him.

April was shaking her head before he finished his sentence. "No, I'm fine. Really. No Madam Pomfrey, I'm all set with that. I feel okay now… I'm not dizzy anymore… I really don't even know why I blacked out in the first place. I'm just going to go inside now."

As April started off, July tagged along and walked beside her. "Hey, what happened back there?"

"I wasn't lying Jules," April replied dryly. "I really don't know what happened."

"Oh. Well I figured since you, I mean we, don't really know anyone here you wouldn't tell other people." She shrugged. "When did you black out?"

"When I was about fifty or so feet from the edge of the forest I guess. I've never fainted before! And it came out of nowhere," she made wide gestures with her hands. People were staring as the twins walked into the school's entrance hall. The vast vestibule was the main entrance and different doors led to the staircases or Great Hall, the trophy room or the headmaster's office. The twin's chose the Great Hall as their destination and started in there.

James's gaze followed the twins over and into the school. He turned to Remus and Sirius and shrugged. "Bit odd, eh? What's got you, Padfoot?" James asked Sirius, looking at him dubiously.

Sirius was still frowning into space. Why not a girl he already knew? Why the one who just happened to show up out of nowhere? "Nothing. Let's get something to eat before Transfiguration." With that, he started towards the school, James and Remus exchanging questioning looks before following him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Manners Lesson**

Transfiguration was a fun class to take during their sixth year at school. But it was even more interesting for the Gryffindor and Slytherin students who were in the class with the Merriwether twins. April was already becoming accustomed to the stares and July, well she was only a bit unsettled by them now. But while April was used to the awestruck looks, she did feel responsible for teaching the rude people some manners.

And so, April did what she did best, and stood on top of one of the two-person work stations, beaming to the crowd.

"Yes, hello. As you all already knew from Potions earlier, well most of you, my name is April Merriwether. And," she motioned to July. "This is my sister, July Merriwether. Now for those of you who know our little story this may seem like a surprise. For those of you who continuously stare but knew we were already back, this surprise's effects seem to not have worn off yet. But I would strongly advise you to stop staring because I'm sure you could tell each time that you looked at us that we are indeed here and have not disappeared! So please turn around and go back to your work." She clapped her hands a couple times. "Chop, chop!"

The Marauders were on the opposite side of the room and started laughing, for they had been the only ones not staring, but now were. The rest of the class, both Gryffindors and Slytherins, had immediately returned their attention to their work and were ignoring the twins. April grinned triumphantly and resumed her seat, laughing lightly while July shook her head smiling.

"Thank you for that lovely presentation, Miss Merriwether, but would you be so kind as to let me begin my lesson plan for today?" Professor Minerva McGonagall said, entering the class. As Deputy Headmistress, she had just come out of the faculty meeting on Dumbledore's orders, informing the staffs to keep their eyes open for any trouble.

April nodded, not wanting to mess with McGonagall. She didn't know about the past one, but the future one had been mean as a snake when April didn't behave.

The lesson went well enough. It was mostly a review lesson since it was still September and not too far into term yet. The class was instructed to turn a pillow, block of wood, and a frog into a teacup, a saucer, and a spoon. Most of the class got the spells correct the first time except for the few who had caused small fires on their tables. When the bell signaled the end of class, the twins along with everyone else cleaned their stations and got ready to leave.

"Miss Merriwether and Miss Merriwether. I would like to see you at my desk please," McGonagall said from her desk at the head of the class. The Marauders paused, looking back at the twins, wondering it they were in trouble. "Run along gentlemen, I'd like to speak with them in private. You'll be late for your next class if you do not hurry."

"But Professor, this was our last class for the day, we have free periods for the rest of it." James offered, grinning.

"Very well then. Get out of my class," McGonagall replied simply.

Grudgingly, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all left the class, leaving April and July to Professor McGonagall.

"Come here girls, you're not in trouble of any kind, though I would advise you," she started, looking directly at April, "not to interrupt my class in the future."

"Sorry Professor," April mumbled, looking down with her eyes secretly dancing. She was a good actress when called for. "What did you want to see us about?"

"Yes, well I would like to check up on the two of you and see how you're fitting in. I know this adjustment must be rather hard for you but it will get easier. The sooner we know how you went missing in the first place, the sooner we'll come to setting your lives straight and back in order."

July nodded, wondering if that was all. Naturally, it was not.

"And I'd like to know if you've been experiencing any… intruding thoughts today."

"Intruding, how?" April asked, frowning. "If you mean rude, then I might add that those Marauder boys are quite the nuisances-"

"No." McGonagall barked, clearly annoyed now. "I mean your own thoughts. Have you remembered anything at all from before you were taken? Your memories were altered, that much is clear. But the Headmaster and myself were debating on whether or not coming back would trigger anything."

"Nothing for me, Professor." July replied. "I'd know if something in my memory hadn't been there before."

"Same for me," April piped up.

"Very well then, that is all for now.

As the twins made their way down the aisles of desks, July prodded April's shoulder.

"That's a bit annoying." April said dryly.

July smacked her shoulder. "Do be quiet. Can you please, now that we're reentering the hallway, try to be just a little kind to people in our house!"

"Just our house?"

"To start with, and don't get smart with me." July threatened.

April replied soothingly. "Anything for you, July!" April beamed and opened the door to the class, only to be pushed down and fallen upon by Sirius and then James who had been eavesdropping with their ears against the classroom door. Remus stepped over the two, laughing lightly.

"Well that came right around and bit you in the-"

James interrupted him. "Shut up Moony, we were only curious. Hullo April!" he said brightly, standing up off Sirius.

Sirius grinned, looking down at his captor. "April darling, you know I like you but honestly, this is a little quick for me. Ugh," he manages once April pushed him off and stood up, dusting her skirt off. "That hurts."

"Guys. Absolutely revolting." April huffed. "Do the three… Sorry four," she corrected, noticing Peter standing quietly by the doorway. "Mind? We're trying to get through. You see, we have another class to get to. Such a shame too. I heard you tell the Professor that you're all done for the day. Quite the disappointment. Now if you'll excuse me."

James smirked. "You know, I like you Merriwether. Okay then, please don't let us stop you from going on your merry way." He bowed her out of class.

April brushed past him and tipped an invisible hat to July. "I really am trying."

July glared at her twin as she walked down the hall. "Sorry about her, she has a tendency to be…" She searched for the right word.

"Rude?" Sirius offered.

"O-Obnoxious?" Peter stammered.

"Shut up Wormtail you great brute, no one asked you!" James frowned. He turned to July. "Self-centered?"

"Okay, I get it. We're nothing alike and we can pretend she's not related to me."

"She'll warm up, how can she resist our charm," James grinned.

Remus smiled slyly. "I'm afraid that comes very easily to Lily Evans, so why not April also?"

James looked as if he wanted to punch his friend. "All in good time, Moony. She'll warm up too, but only to me." He added possessively.

July blinked. "Well April was lying. We don't have anymore classes for the day either. She's probably heading out to the Quidditch pitch to do a few laps before supper."

"Right," James said. "How is she at Quidditch anyway?"

Sirius grinned. "Probably not that great, seeing as when she arrived she was falling from about fifty feet in the air…"

James winced. "Painful landing."

"I helped!" Sirius said, shocked. "As if I'd let her go through with suicide!"

July looked stunned but decided not to comment. "I'm going to refrain from commenting and pretend you weren't just talking about April trying to commit suicide."

"Okay." Remus said plainly.

Sirius looked to James. "You know, we're short one chaser for the game this weekend. We should call a team practice and test her skills. Maybe she can fill in."

When James would have agreed, July shook her head. James instead frowned. "What? She won't play?"

"She won't be a 'replacement,' she's either on the team or not on the team. That's the ultimatum she gave Wood back home."

"I see." James pondered over this, wondering how he could convince her that playing for James Potter would be the best decision she ever made.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The First Day**

April had made her way outside, broom in hand just as July had predicted. She had changed into a light green long-sleeved t-shirt and white cotton pants. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, some silvery strands slipping out of the elastic. She hadn't had a good fly for a long time now that she thought about it. Sure, just the other day she had been competing, and winning she might add, against the Slytherins. But just to fly around and enjoy herself without competition? It had indeed been much too long.

She reached the pitch, broomstick that she had snatched from the broom closet. The best one she could find was some old Nimbus 1000. She sighed. "Not even a Twigger 30 yet."

April mounted the broom and kicked off, gripping the handle more tightly than normal when it initially vibrated uncontrollably. She frowned, remembering she wasn't on her streamlined Firebolt any longer. The Nimbus 1000's handle wasn't nearly as smooth and could have used a good polishing. She continued to survey the broom, sitting cross-legged and in ease with her height of a mere thirty feet. The balance of the broom seemed to be a bit off so she figured the tail hadn't been kept straight. Easily fixed but obviously no one on _this _Gryffindor team cared to take care of the school brooms. She lazily floated along the pitch and thought about moving right but nothing happened as it would have started to with her Firebolt.

She was frustrated now, with the old broom, with the old everything! She resumed a playing position on the broom and decided to see what she could make of it. Having never been much of a fan for flying slow, she gripped the handle, almost threateningly, and leaned down, urging the broom faster and faster.

Red, orange, and yellow-leaved trees, which had only seconds before been in clear view were now blurred to barely being able to distinguish between the leaves on the trees and those fallen on the ground. April pulled the handle up lightly, flying higher into the air. When she reached another twenty feet higher, she leveled out again and grinned when the three golden hoops came into her line of sight. She immediately felt as if she were back in the midst of a game, and longed for the feel of the Quaffle back in her hands again. Quidditch was her escape route when she was feeling angry, sad, anything.

And she was feeling a little angst now.

How could McGonagall expect her to remember something that transpired eleven years ago when she'd been a little kid? Not to mention the fact that she couldn't remember anything that had to do with this era. No, she remembered her childhood the way it had been "planted" in her. Was that her fault? No.

"Come on, just a little faster," she urged the broom, pushing ahead. She plummeted downwards, until she was about ten feet in the air. She knew it was dangerous to go this fast, this close to the ground, but the thrill of doing something possibly treacherous gave her a little thrill and concentrating on her flying this low took her mind off other matters.

This was how James saw her flying when he happened to wander out by the Quidditch Pitch. July had mentioned that April would be flying out around the pitch, so why not take a little jog up there? No harm in that…

Until he saw how close to the ground she was flying. And on a school broom! He assumed that a quidditch player as good as she was supposed to be wouldn't risk breaking her neck on a school broom! At least she wasn't flying the Moontrimmer. Doing what she was doing with one of those old sticks would be suicide.

James meandered over the goal posts, watching her fly for a bit. He'd have to watch her and examine her real skill before he offered her the open chaser position that had opened up on the team. He'd just had a chat with the injured player. She'd come to the conclusion that she wasn't comfortable flying after her fall and that he'd have to find a replacement. Although he felt sorry for Katie, the injured player, he knew that her decision couldn't have come at a better time. So far he was liking what he was seeing. She kept good balance on the broom, looked at ease, even while flying so close to the ground. He leaned against the middle goal post and continued watching.

April flew along, not even noticing James as she made her way to the side of the pitch facing the Forbidden Forest.

A slick, quick, movement caught her eye on the edge of the Forest and as she rounded the corner to go back towards where James stood, the broom shook roughly beneath her. Her gaze left the edge of the Forest to concentrate on getting control as the Nimbus gave another sharp jerk towards the center of the pitch. She tried pulling the handle back on the edge of the pitch but to no avail.

The broom sped on, gaining speed and jerking back and forth, up and down trying to throw its rider but also with no success. April never gave up easily and she wasn't about to be thrown from a twenty-seven year old broom!

James frowned as he watched the broom "take control" and veer towards the middle of the pitch. He straightened from his relaxed position as he noticed the broom go out of control. He shouted across to April. "CONTROL THAT BROOM, MERRIWETHER!"

April heard the shout and looked up, her gaze locking onto his for a moment before she went suddenly dizzy. The broom stopped its thrashing once James yelled and halfway from the middle of the pitch to the goal posts James was positioned near. The broom hovered about four feet off the ground and April slid off, so dizzy she could not hold onto the broom any longer.

She held up a hand, halting James who had ran to her side when she slipped off. "I'm fine." She snapped. She rubbed her temples, allowing James to finally help her sit up. She took a deep, slightly shaky breath, focusing in on something that had just popped into her head…

James frowned, looking over his potential new chaser for injuries. "Are you okay? What in bloody hell did you fall off for?"

"I didn't fall off on purpose you idiot!" She glared daggers at James. "I saw something in the Forest and when I turned back the broom was out of control, how am I supposed to know what's wrong? It's almost thirty years old for Christ sake!"

James frowned and blinked. "The Nimbus 2000 is only ten years old…"

"Whatever… What did you yell at me?"

"Huh?"

"You shouted at me! What did you say?" She focused her gaze back towards the Forbidden Forest; but it was only a wall of mangled trees, dark and formidable even in the daylight.

"I told you to take control of your broom."

"Have you ever said that to me before?" She looked extremely puzzled.

His expression mirrored her own. "I don't know…"

"You must know! As soon as you said it… I got this image from a long time ago. Must have been at least a first year." She looked down at the ground, the green grass blowing gently in the breeze. "First year and I had been outside practicing on my own Nimbus 1500." Her gaze snapped back to James'.

Her sudden angrily piercing face startled James. "What!"

"You! You said that same thing to me… 'Control your broom Merriwether!' on the first weekend of the year, first year. That's one of the reasons I never liked your little group." She turned her glare to a frown, although her emerald eyes were still sharp in focus. "I don't know what triggered that memory…"

"I don't know. But the only reason I messed around with your broom that first weekend was because on the first day of school-" James started.

April finished. "I dumped a bowl of mashed potatoes on your head during the start of term feast. But only because you called me a spoiled twit!"

James frowned. "I never called you a spoiled twit!"

"Must have been Sirius…"

"I called you a rich, spoiled twit." He broke out into a toothy grin.

April glared at him. "Ass."

James shrugged. "I try. What did you see in the Forest?"

He received a shrug for an answer. After a minute, April spoke. "I'm not sure. It looked like a cloak, but whatever it was, it wanted me off that broom." She glowered. "Do you think some kid thought I took his broom?"

James helped April to her feet. Her ankle was a bit sore and they thought it might be sprained so he gave her a shoulder while he walked and she hopped back towards the school.

"No, Apes. I think whoever did that wanted you off that broom. And not because they thought it was stolen…"

July and the others were in the Great Hall. Because sixth and seventh years were the only two with free periods, many students spent their free time in their common rooms or the library studying. The Marauders preferred the Great Hall and reveled in being unique.

"Wonder what's keeping James," Remus pondered thoughtfully.

"Said h-he was going out to get A-April to play on the t-team."

"Shut up Peter," Sirius said, using the automatic response for whenever Peter actually said something.

July looked towards the Great Hall entrance, just as April came in, wincing with her step she took. One of her arms was around James' neck as he helped her in. It seemed they were still talking in hushed whispers. April tried a stupid grin for July when she saw her twin, but her gaze shot to the other Marauders and she said something else to James. He only nodded and continued on. July looked over her sister and noticed green grass stains blotching her white cotton pants. Her light green t-shirt was also stained darker in some spots. She noticed her left ankle was swelled a bit; the fact that she could tell from across the hall made it seem worse than it was.

"July looks like she's going to have a heart attack." James observed dryly.

April grinned painfully. "Whenever she sees me hurt, which is often because I play Quidditch dirty, she gets that same look."

"Speaking of Quidditch…" But he didn't get to finish because July had reached them.

"What happened!" July demanded. "You go out for an hour and come back hurt!"

April grinned while July rambled on about how irresponsible she was.

"Stop smiling like an idiot you… menace!"

"Okay, mummy." April smiled sweetly. She took another step a wince replaced it though. The trio soon reached the Gryffindor table and April finally sat down, massaging her swollen ankle.

"Only four feet."

"Trying to commit suicide again, Vix?"

"Cram it, Black."

Sirius held up two hands defensively though he did look genuinely concerned over her condition. "Did you break it?"

"Probably only sprained."

"That's good. Hurt much?"

April raised an eyebrow. "Well clearly."

July couldn't help but grin while Sirius thought of something to say to make up for his previous sarcastic comment. Her gaze met Remus' over the two's heads and they exchanged a smile.

James cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Something weird happened down there though after April fell off the broom. The broom went out of control. Someone put a Hurling Hex on it."

Sirius and Remus frowned. July looked shocked and demanded, "Why!"

April looked dryly to her twin while she transfigured a nearby class of water into a glass of ice, and a napkin into a towel. She put the ice in the towel and placed it gently on her ankle, wincing then sighing when it started to numb the pain a little. "We don't know why… We don't even know who. James didn't see anyone. I don't even know if I did. It was kind of like a cloak but I can't be sure."

"Well I was telling April about how her parents in this time are big-shot Ministry Aurors and officials. They're pretty high up there, chummy with the Minister and all. That's why a lot of people in the Wizarding World had thought you'd disappeared."

April nodded. "And I remembered something."

July beamed. "Really! What?"

April narrowed her eyes at the Marauders. "Well it was the first weekend and the four of you had already become best mates. James called me a spoiled twit-"

"-I thought that was me!" Sirius interrupted.

"-Rich, spoiled twit." James corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway he called me that on the first day of school-"

"I thought we were talking about the first weekend?"

"Stop interrupting July. I'm getting there." She looked at Remus and Peter. "Get your interruptions out of the way so we can continue."

The two guys shook their heads. April carried on with her story. "Anyway, I remembered that James called me that and so I dumped a bowl of mashed potatoes over his head. He got back at me that weekend when I was out flying and he messed around with my broom and yelled-"

July beamed. "Control your broom, Merriwether! I remember too! It just kind of came to me, I don't know how it happened."

April nodded, grinning. "Pretty neat."

"So we're remembering some stuff. McGonagall mentioned we might. Should we tell her?" July asked the group.

April shrugged. "It can wait. I'd rather go get my ankle taken care of."

"I can't." James said.

April nodded. "Okay well you're ankles not hurt so why would you."

"I mean I can't escort you down to Pomfrey."

"Okay…"

"James hates the woman with a passion," Remus said, grinning. "Though she's not as bad as he makes her out to be."

April shook her head. "No… Actually she's pretty bad, but my ankle needs mending."

Sirius stood up. "I'll take you down."

"I can do it, you don't have to." July said. "But thanks for the offer."

"No really, I don't mind. I could probably get her there quicker, she's a lightweight. I know this from experience."

July shot April a curious look. But April's attention was centrally focused on Sirius and it didn't look happy. "If you bring me, you can't speak."

"Deal." Sirius said. "Trust me, I'd rather get you down there quick and get out. Don't take it personally but slim blondes aren't my type." Liar, he told himself.

April narrowed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air. "We'll I'd rather go sooner than later."

Sirius rolled his eyes and pretty much picked her up off the bench. After setting her on his good foot he took her arm and put it around his shoulder. "Be back soon enough, with any luck."

"Cram it, Black." April muttered.

After the two had gone, July frowned to the Marauders. "How long has this been going on? We've only been here a day."

"Since potions, I think." James said, frowning after the two. "Sirius does know what he likes."

"Well Apes is clearly oblivious," Remus muttered.

"We can help this along gentlemen," James announced to the others. He paused and held up a finger when July cleared her throat loudly. "And lady."

"That's better. Now what did you have in mind?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Confrontation and Pumpkin Juice**

The next week went by as a blur for the twins as they started getting back into the swing of things school-wise. Their class schedules were in a different order than the ones they'd had in the "future" as they now called it. At times they would walk into the wrong class. April would usually think of something to say as a witty excuse. For example, just that day April and July had walked into Slughorn's Potions class at the wrong time and to get out of receiving a detention, April simply told the professor that she'd wanted to compliment him on his new black robes. They had been even more fitting for his complexion than the black robes he'd worn the day before. After scowling and telling the girls to get out of his class, they'd hurried on to Charms.

"Wonder why Slughorn has such a problem with us," July thought aloud.

"Gryffindors, perhaps?"

"Maybe but Snape never gave me a hard time all that much and he hates Gryffindors."

April merely shrugged and opened the door to their Charms class. It didn't phase her that they were already late.

Tiny Professor Flitwick jumped as the door to his class opened and the Merriwether twins walked in. "You're ten minutes late!"

"Sorry, Professor," July said, throwing her book bag down on top of a table. April took a seat next to her twin, unfortunately sitting directly behind James and Sirius; July in front of James and April in front of Sirius. April frowned, wondering why Remus and Peter were sitting on the other side of the room. Normally they sat in front of James and Sirius; why would they change their seating arrangement? It's wasn't like there had been people sitting at the table already. She noticed Flitwick looked upset over having his class interrupted and might take off points…

"I explained this before, Professor." April began. "My ankle was injured earlier this week and I'm having a little difficulty getting around. July was carrying my books for me."

"No she wasn't!" Flitwick squeaked.

"She meant to carry them for me, but she forgot!" April grinned.

"No she didn't!"

July held up a finger. "No, I really did!"

"I swear on…" She thought for a moment. "You know those shoes you're wearing really add to your height."

Flitwick frowned over the quick change and shook his head. "Enough of the interruptions! Everyone open your textbooks to page one-hundred fifty-two." The rustle of books being opened and pages being flipped filled the silent classroom. April groaned when she saw that they were going to be practicing wandless magic for the period. She was good at it and got bored while many others got frustrated when they couldn't do it.

Flitwick read through the short description of how to go about doing it, April's eyes began to close. All of the other students were listening intently, save for July who also looked like taking a little doze. Back in the "future" July had been okay at wandless magic, but not compared to April. April of course had been surprised because while April did good in school, July did excellent. Then again, July excelled at Potions and Transfiguration while April had always done well in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Flitwick rapped his wand on the desk in front of April. She jumped in her seat, immediately coming out of the sleepy trance she'd been enveloped in. "Yes?"

The professor pointed across the room to a vase sitting upon a shelf. "Summon it to you."

April reached for her wand.

"No Miss Merriwether. Summon it without your wand."

"Yes, sir." April replied, saluting the small man. April concentrated on the vase and in her head said the spell, _accio vase_! At once the vase came flying across the room and landed in April's hands.

Flitwick looked clearly impressed. April assumed he'd been waiting for her to do it wrong so that he could reprimand her for not paying attention in class. April smiled smugly and sat back in her chair.

"Very well, then." Flitwick said, only a little annoyed that she seemed so smug. "Put the vase back on the shelf and summon that large textbook on the left corner of my desk. But do it at the same time."

July grinned, wanting to tell Flitwick her sister could do that sleeping, but she held off. She instead watching the little show April put on for the rest of their class. She turned and winked at James, who in turn did so to Remus and Peter. The four exchanged a look without either Sirius or April noticing.

April sighed and with her left hand waved it and the vase started moving back towards the shelf. At the same time and using a bit more concentration than before, April snapped her right-hand fingers and the large book came flying over to her.

The students in the class, all looking very impressed, looked to Flitwick for his reaction. "I can see you've clearly done this before," Flitwick said. "I'm _extremely_ impressed!" He squeaked. "Take twenty points for Gryffindor!"

April grinned, nodding. "Twenty not bad."

"Take five for sleeping during my class."

"What!" April sighed and sat back while the class laughed.

After what seemed like an eternity the bells finally rang, signaling the lifetime long class. Although April did enjoy Charms class, repeating what she already knew was the equivalent of sleeping eight hours a night…

April gathered her things, grudgingly aware that Divination was their next class. She'd already gotten into a fight about not having some stupid "Inner Eye" with Trelawney, who was even more anal about her "art" in this era than the "future." That had been two days ago though so she hoped this class they would go at it again.

As she reached the doorway she turned to say something to July but paused when she noticed July's eyes focused on something that had been in front of April. She saw July give a quick, almost invisible, shake of her head. April, frowning now, turned to see what was causing her twin to shake her head but didn't get chance to see because with the next step she took she was starting to fall. She was falling backwards and, knowing she was too far gone to catch her balance, hoped sitting wouldn't be a problem for the remained of the day.

"April!" She heard July say. Then, "Why would you do that!" Followed by laughter.

Someone was going to be in pain besides herself soon, April promised.

She never hit the floor though. Strong arms caught her by the underarm and stood her back up. "You okay?" Sirius asked her, straightening her up. He glared at James over her head for tripping her as he had.

"Yeah… Who did it!" She noticed Sirius was letting his hands linger a bit too long. But she found herself not saying anything for some odd reason.

James shrugged. "Me. UGH!"

April had once again landed a fist in his stomach. Grinning, she turned her attention to Sirius. "Thank you."

"No problem." Was the short reply as he realized he'd never let go. He quickly withdrew his hands.

April stepped past the group, Remus grinning like an idiot. "It wasn't that funny."

Remus nodded. "Yes, it was. How did you learn to punch like that?"

"I don't know, I just seem to always have been able to punch pretty effectively."

"Clearly," James grunted.

"Nothing to say?" April raised an eyebrow at Peter.

"Y-You're going to be l-late for class." Peter didn't take Divination. Probably because he was quiet enough as it was.

April frowned. "The one time you speak in a full sentence and it's that." She shook her head and started to Divination, relishing in the fact that it was her last class of the day.

That night the buzz of conversation grew louder as students entered for their evening supper. Now that it was the first week of October, the ceiling of the Great Hall was clear and sparkling stars were glitter across the ceiling. July was already sitting and eating dinner with the Marauders. April had gone to join them but had been called over to where Brian and his friends were seated. Sirius was glaring in that direction.

"Yes?" April asked Brian with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard about James tripping you after Charms today. He's a git. Why don't you join us for supper? You're sister can come over too if she wants."

"No." April said bluntly. She turned and walked, not giving Brian enough time to react.

Brian didn't take lightly to being turned away so easily in front of his friends. His voice carried over to April. He shouted so others would here also. His friend snickered. "I'm sorry I'm not interested but there was no need to use your Veela powers to try and win me over!"

April winced and stopped dead in her tracks as her hand flew to her wand in her pocket. The entire Gryffindor table had gone quiet and the rest of the Great Hall's buzz was starting to die as well. Most of the teacher's had finished their suppers and had gone to bed for the night. The ones remaining were too far to hear what was now going on. Brian never would have guessed what he'd just done to himself.

April's initial reaction had been to jinx, curse, and hex him. But now she decided words would actually be stronger than actions in this case. She turned slowly to face Brian who had dismissed her and turned back to his friends. "You know it's guys like you that give the whole goddamn bloody lot of you a bad name. You think you're the hotshots in the school, don't you? Guess what, Brian. No one in this world is an even bigger ass than you are. And you can stick your insults up yours because the only girl you're going to get is a cheap two-cent girl!"

Brian's head snapped up and his eyes met hers, glaring. April was surprised at the hatred she saw there and was momentarily confused by it. But her instincts also served her well because she saw his hand reached for his wand the moment it began to do so. She had dropped her wand hand and wasn't holding her own so decided to go wandless. Better cover up that way after all.

_Expelliarmus!_ April mentally shouted the curse, vividly imaging the outcome and smiled when Brian's wand shot out of his hand and flew into the air, landing a few seats down from him in a first year's pumpkin juice glass.

The entire student body was now watching the two and no one knew where the disarming charm had been cast from, except for the sixth year Gryffindors that had been in Charms that day.

April turned her back on Brian and walked back to where July was staring at her and the Marauders looking particularly upset. Remus tried a smile for her though. "That was pretty effective for a wandless spell."

"It comes naturally." As it was with Hogwarts, the roar of conversation resumed itself, mostly about what had just taken place. By then the teachers were well aware something had happened, but couldn't pinpoint where. April started filling her plate with food from the table, satisfied over her small victory. She started talking with July after quickly glancing at James and Sirius, who looked particularly angry.

James noticed his best friend's anger and muttered under his breath so only he could hear. "Not to worry Padfoot, we'll get him back."

Sirius merely nodded and returned to his supper. James focused in on Lily who had taken a seat alongside July. Their positions at the table suggested they were couples. To Lily's dismay she was seated across from James, July from Remus, and April from Sirius. July and Lily were engaged on a topic of Muggles. Lily, July learned, came from a full Muggle family and was pleased to answer July's questions about growing up a Muggle. Remus joined in here and there to put in what he knew or asked a question if he had one.

April and James were arguing over the latest Quidditch standings in the British-Irish League. April of course was for the Irish as she always had been while James favored the British team from Somerset county. They argued and bickered throughout the entire meal, James forgetting to ask April to play for his team.

Sirius was plotting revenge and imagining what it would like to see Brian's head mounted on a wall, like the head of a moose his uncle had hunted down while doing some insane Muggle sport. He also was wondering why it mattered so much to him. Sure he was attracted to the new girl, but to really get so angry over an issue so minor? He felt as if Brian had insulted one very close to him, one that he would consider belonged to him.

And April Merriwether did not belong to him.


End file.
